Como Enlouquecer Jasper
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Quando vi Alice dançando na minha direção com aquele sorriso percebi que algo estressante iria acontecer. Jasper Cullen.
1. Capitulo I

_Quando vi Alice dançando na minha direção com aquele sorriso percebi que algo estressante iria acontecer._

* * *

- Alice nos fez tirar montes de fotos – disse Bella enquanto mostrava o álbum de seu casamento com Edward, Nessie sorriu.

- O que foi tia? - perguntou, sorrindo me levantei.

- Preciso falar com Jasper – disse e sai correndo para a minha casa, Jasper estava com Emmett na frente, a nova invenção de Emmett para mostrar sua força era fazer cabo de guerra, obvio que não com uma corda e sim com aço. - Eu sei exatamente o que precisamos! - cantei, Jasper me olhou e Emmett sorriu aproveitando para vencer.

- Precisamos de alguma coisa? - perguntou Jasper precavido, sorri.

- Precisamos de um casamento!

- Quem vai se casar? - perguntou Jasper e Emmett virou prestando total atenção a mim.

- Nós – falei, Emmett começou a gargalhar.

- De novo? - perguntou Emmett.

- Nós ainda não se casamos dês que Nessie nasceu e acho que ela gostaria disso!

- Você não vai deixar todo mundo louco dessa vez Alice? - perguntou Jasper hesitante, olhei-o.

- Quando que eu deixo todo mundo louco? - perguntei entrando na casa.

- Sempre – ouvi Emmett falar enquanto ria.

* * *

Nessie e Bella foram as únicas entusiasmadas com o casamento, Edward e Emmett começaram a rir assim que se viram.

- Temos tanta coisa para fazer! - disse quase voando de tão eufórica. - É isso!! - berrei.

- Não comece Alice – disse Rosalie que estava ao lado da lareira.

Edward começou a gargalhar.

- Eu posso ver isso acontecendo! Perfeito! - exclamei.

- Ela só está imaginando uma maneira bem inusitada de entrar na igreja – contou Edward, todos olharam curiosos. - Voando.

- Você não faz a idéia parecer tão grandiosa como é – resmunguei para Edward, só causando mais risadas.

- Você não acha que isso é um pouco de mais Alice? - perguntou Carlisle.

- Claro que não! - disse Nessie. - Eu acho maravilhoso!

- Nós devíamos ter proibido Nessie de andar com Alice – disse Edward.

- Eu não consegui livra-la totalmente da influencia da Bella – sussurrei, Bella riu.

- Acho que a sua influencia foi mais forte que a minha Alice – disse.

Comecei a caminhar pela sala. Jasper veio até meu lado, acho que meus olhos devem ter brilhado.

- Nós podemos fazer como se fosse um casamento medieval! - exclamei, Emmett segurou-se em Edward não parando um momento de rir.

- Como seria um casamento medieval? - perguntou Esme timidamente.

- Eu vestiria um vestido de época, acho que até conseguimos achar um original! - falei feliz.

- E o que Jasper vestiria? - perguntou Bella cautelosamente.

- Uma blusa branca meio aberta com aquelas mantas de reis por cima e uma calça preta...

Fui interrompida pelas risadas de Emmett e Edward até Carlisle juntou-se a eles.

- Não vejo graça – disse Nessie, Bella revirou os olhos.

- Isso é um pouco exagerado – disse Bella.

- Ela quer dizer totalmente exagerado Alice – concordou Rosalie.

- O que você acha Jasper? - perguntei.

Só pelo olhar vi que teria que usar muita persuasão.

* * *

**N/A: **Minha segunda fic sobre Twilight!! Eu dedico ela a Nanda Evans!! Eu consegui posta antes que você ainda neh? Shuashauhsuahsau. Deixem reviews? Please? Beijos.


	2. Capitulo II

_Alice pode ser impossível quando deseja algo, agora só tenho que decidir quem vai no meu lugar já que isso é de mais!_

* * *

- Não Alice – disse Jasper, meus olhos se enxeriam de lágrima se eu as tivesse é claro. - Já chega àquela vez que você quis se casar em cima de um carro de bombeiros!

- Foi ótimo! Entrou para a história...

- Claro, ninguém nunca viu isso antes!

- Você não me ama Jasper? - perguntei, Jasper me olhou antes de suspirar.

- Eu não sou a Bella que vai cair nessa Alice.

- Por favor! Eu quero tanto isso! - pedi.

- Nós podemos nos casar, mas eu tenho que concordar com tudo Alice – disse, pulei no pescoço dele.

- Obrigada – gritei, fazendo-o me erguer em um abraço.

- Não se esqueça de me mostrar tudo Alice – disse Jasper.

- Claro!

* * *

- Jasper – chamei aproximando-me dele, Edward e Emmett que jogavam beisebol de maneira moderada.

- O que Alice? - perguntou Jasper arremessando a bola.

- Eu preciso que você saia comigo – pedi, ele me olhou.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim, nós temos que escolher os convites e as flores e você disse que queria saber de tudo, então vamos! - sorri, vendo que ele saiu do jogo.

- Eu dei sorte por Bella não gostar de casamentos – brincou Edward. Antes de seguir Jasper virei-me e lhe mostrei a língua.

- E eu sorte por Rosalie gostar de escolher tudo sozinha – falou Emmett, logo os dois voltaram ao jogo.

- Você já sabe o que vai querer? – perguntou Jasper, olhei descrente para ele.

- Claro que não, vamos passar o dia vendo isso!

- Você pode me lembra porque vamos nos casar de novo? – perguntou. – Certo Alice, desculpe.

- Você não precisa se casar comigo se não quer – falei parando de andar em direção ao meu carro amarelo.

- Eu quero – disse erguendo meu rosto. – Só acho que você sabe que sempre vou te amar e se casar várias vezes não é necessário.

- Mas é divertido – sussurrei, Jasper sorriu.

- Vamos Alice – falou puxando-me para o carro.

* * *

- Esse é perfeito! – exclamei ao ver um convite cor de rosa pálido com letras florais. Jasper ao meu lado fez uma expressão de desagrado. – Que foi?

- Convites rosa? – perguntou.

- Não acredito que você seja tão machista Jasper! – falei olhando-o. Ele continuou olhando com uma expressão não muito contente para os convites. – Certo escolha um.

Com uma expressão satisfatória ele pescou o convite na mesa que havia gostado, senti minha expressão ficar horrorizada.

- Você não quer esse para o nosso casamento – afirmei.

- Na verdade quero sim – respondeu, fiz beiço, mas não adiantou.

- Ok, vai ser esse agora vamos para casa! – falei entregando o convite escolhido a mulher atrás da mesa que nos olhava com divertimento e levantando.

- Não íamos escolher as flores? – perguntou, olhei-o.

- Decididamente hoje não – respondi deixando-o para trás.

- Alice – o ouvi me chamando, mas fui direto para o meu carro.

* * *

**N/A:** Oii !! Eu fiquei surpresa com as reviews e amei cada uma!! Obrigada!! :D Beijos.


	3. Capitulo III

_Alice consegue ser mais malvada que os Volturi quando está com vontade._

* * *

Entrei em casa rapidamente com Jasper logo atrás, Emmett nos olhou curioso.

- Compraram os convites? – perguntou, joguei um convite de amostra que estava comigo no seu colo.

- Você escolheu isso? – perguntou estranhando.

- Você não sabe o que Jasper fez – sussurrei para Emmett embora Jasper ouvisse é claro e escondi meu rosto no peito dele.

- Escolheu os convites? – perguntou rindo, senti Edward chegando à sala.

- Ó – disse ao ver o que havia acontecido e segurando as risadas. Renesme chegou à sala.

- O que aconteceu tia? – perguntou colocando-se do meu lado e mexendo nos meus cabelos enquanto continuava com o rosto escondido.

- Jasper escolheu os convites – Emmett jogou a amostra para ela que se levantou.

- Como você pode fazer isso? – perguntou Renesme ao seu tio sacudindo o convite negro em frente aos seus olhos. – Como?

- O que tem de errado no convite? – perguntou Jasper, Emmett e Edward começaram a rir.

- Até eu sei que isso é horrível – disse Emmett com uma gargalhada.

Levantei minha cabeça sorrindo, para Emmett ter concordado é porque estava horrível mesmo.

Mas Jasper olhava o convite com certa adoração. Funguei e fui para meu quarto nem me dando ao trabalho de trancar a porta já que isso não servia de nada.

- Alice – chamou Jasper quando entrou no quarto.

- Não tem mais casamento – disse decidida, Jasper me olhou chocado.

- Alice.

- Não Jasper, você não queria isso, agora eu concordo – falei.

- Mas Alice...

- Tudo bem Jasper – disse sorrindo. – Mas você podia se muda para o quarto de Edward já que ele e Bella têm sua casa...

- Alice – tentou.

- Não, eu levo suas coisas depois – disse virando-me de costas para ele.

- Alice – falou, senti suas mãos em meus braços. – Eu realmente gostei do convite, mas pode ser o que você queria não faz mal...

- Vá para o seu quarto Jasper – pedi baixinho, Jasper me virou para olhá-lo.

- Não é para tanto Alice, eu já disse que pode ser o que você escolheu...

- A questão não é essa Jasper, acontece que você não quer esse casamento – falei.

- Entenda que eu não preciso disso para saber que lhe amo, mas se é importante para você eu apoio – disse.

- Já lhe pedi para sair – falei bufando e empurrando-o inutilmente em direção a porta.

- Esse quarto também é meu – disse Jasper sentando-se na cama.

- Imagino que Edward não se importará em me ceder o quarto – murmurei e sai do quarto descendo as escadas.

- Alice, eu não estou entendendo nada – falou descendo atrás de mim.

- É simples Jasper, ela acha que você não a ama – falou Rosalie com simplicidade Jasper olhou aborrecido para ela.

- Claro que Alice não acha isso – rosnou e depois me olhou pela primeira vez incerto.

- Pare com isso Alice – pediu Edward. – Você sabe que está sendo boba, eu posso ver a mente de Jasper ele não fez de propósito, alias ele ainda nem notou o significado.

Virei-me para Jasper observando-a para logo depois sorrir.

- Você realmente não percebeu? – perguntei rindo em seguida.

- O que?

- Que isso parece um convite de enterro – falou Emmett impaciente entrando na sala, os olhos de Jasper brilharam somente agora entendendo.

- Nem pensei nisso – reconheceu, atire-me contra ele.

- Ótimo, então podemos ir amanhã escolher outro – falei rindo contra o peito dele, Edward revirou os olhos e sorriu.

- Vocês são tão bobos – falou Rosalie antes de sair da casa e ir para a garagem.

- Só espero que amanhã você não escolha um convite de quinze anos – falou Emmett me fazendo sair correndo e acerta-lo, logo ele estava animado com a possibilidade de uma batalha.

- Lá fora! – gritou Esme e assim nos dirigimos para fora, Jasper subitamente aliviado e eu feliz e satisfeita.

* * *

**N/A: **_**Feliz Natal!**_


	4. Capitulo IV

_Um mar em Forks, se alguém pode conseguir isso é Alice Cullen._

- Como vamos colocar um navio em Forks? – perguntei enquanto Jasper brincava com meus cabelos com seus dedos ágeis.

- Não seria melhor fazer o casamento em outro lugar? – me perguntou, mas é obvio que nossos amigos humanos estavam aqui e é mais fácil os vampiros se locomover do que os humanos.

- Como faríamos para levar todos os humanos para outro lugar?

- Passagens de avião? – perguntou. Podia ser uma boa idéia, mas...

- Eles não vão querer fechar todos os negócios – apontei mesmo contra a vontade.

- Então não seria melhor um casamento no campo? – Fiz uma expressão indignada.

- Mas já fizemos esse Jasper, lembra? Foi lindo, mas esta na hora de mudar. – Com um estalo pulei levantando. – Como pude não pensar nisso? É só alugarmos um enorme salão, tecnicamente veja, uma casa pode inundar certo? Fazemos uma piscina do tamanho, sei lá, de um mar mesmo e daí colocamos um navio! E contratamos aquelas ondas falsas...

Jasper me olhou como se estivesse beirando a loucura.

- Alice, os humanos vão achar isso um tremendo exagero, eu acho... – mas eu me perdi no que ele estava falando e fui correndo até Esme e Rosalie.

- Rose! Você precisa escolher o salão maior que tem por aqui, se necessário o aumente! – gritei tirando ela de baixo do carro e interrompendo Esme. - E você Esme precisa arranjar flores, mas sem o talo, corte muitas e muitas flores! E elas irão nadar no mar, enquanto a luz vai refletir nelas!

- Que houve? – perguntou Bella entrando com Edward, pulei feliz em cima dela.

- Você vai me ajudar a comprar um navio! – ela fez uma expressão como se eu tivesse contado que ia comprar o Titanic. O que não era uma má idéia. – Será que conseguimos um parecido com o Titanic?

- Para que você quer um navio Alice? – Edward ao lado se segurava para não rir, ele estava tentando destruir meu casamento com esses ataques de riso.

- Mas um navio é exagero Alice.

- Eu cuidei de todo o seu casamento e foi maravilhoso, agora me de credito – empurrei ele puxando Bella comigo. – Entra no carro Bella, ela olhou para Edward como se estivesse se desculpando e entrou.

- Para onde estamos indo Alice?

- Achar um navio obviamente.

Era engraçado como depois de todo esse tempo Bella ainda se preocupava comigo dirigindo, chegamos em uma hora no local que eu queria.

- Eu quero um navio parecendo o Titanic – falei antes que o vendedor tivesse a chance de abrir a boca.

- Vou lhe mostrar alguns modelos – e ele me trouxe um catalogo que eu folheei rapidamente encontrando o que eu queria.

- Esse é perfeito não é Bella? – ela olhou para ele arregalando os olhos.

- Onde você vai meter isso Alice?

- Só confie em mim, eu sei o que estou fazendo.

**N/A:** Algo com que podemos contar é que Alice _sempre sabe_ o que está fazendo.


End file.
